silverstreams_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:~Silverstream/Legion Part One
Legion Lenny: *walks down hall from her own doctor's appointment, headphones covering one ear* *sound of muffled shouting from a nearby room. Door of room slightly opened* *pauses and pulls headphones down around neck. Peeks into crack in the door* *man strapped to bed, mouth tapped up, but visibly shouting* ....holy shit *opens door further and looks around room for a doctor* Person: *looks at her. eyes darting for tapped up mouth* *walks to his side and pinches tape between her fingers* ....There's no point in lying, this is gonna hurt *rips tape off his mouth* *doesn't make any reaction to tape, breathing heavily* .....A-are you real? *nods* Last I checked, yeah.... Why the hell are you strapped down like this? THEY, THEY DID THIS TO ME... *struggles* ...listen, you-you gotta get me out of this before they come back.... Hey, hey! Calm down, ok? *folds arms* ....Who's "They"? The doctors? YES, THE DOCTORS! *breathing steadies* I didn't ask for this..... well, not exactly....... they're trying to hurt me.... *mumbles* I thought that too, when they told me to go to rehab.... *sighs, and knocks door closed with foot* How are they trying to hurt you? .....They tapped my mouth shut *raises eyebrow slightly* I don't think that's a common doctors practice... ....Ok yeah, that's.... That is kinda unconventional. Ok, um... You seem like a perfectly fine person, soooo here. *begins unbuckling his restraints* *looks at her* You do this kind of thing often?- BA-HA HA! *raises eyebrow* Cool it hot stuff, that wasn't that funny... And no, I don't exactly make a habit of this *lowers tone and stares wide eyed* Sorry.... nervous tick Uh-huh.... *finishes loosening his restrains* You know what I do when I get nervous these days? *sits up and rubs wrists* Disco.... Disco party? Close. Nothing calms the nerves like a nice 80's tune... Joan Jett, Journey, The Stones, Blondie... All the classics *jumps off bed, and points at her* YES, I LIKE YOUR STYLE *door opens by itself, and he begins to dance out of it, as if timed to a song* *eyes widen, and she follows* I can... Play something, if you want *points at her* GO PLAY IT. MAKE IT OFFICIALLY A PARTY *smirks and points back at him* I like you.... *unplugs headphones from music player and switches it on https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=4kg9LasvLFE * *steps backwards into now entirely vacant hallway and begins dancing in an 80s fashion, while staring directly at her* Oh yeah, you got it.... *shuffles shoulders and sways to the music, staring at him with a slight challenge in her eyes* *grins at her, stepping back and continuing to dance, trying to outdo her* *chuckles and dances harder, pumping her fists in air* Come ON, is that all you've got! *dances in circles around her. Swaying hips to side while arms follow in similar rhythm* IS THAT THE BEST TRASH TALK YOU GOT, LADY? WELL I BET YOUR BEST MOVES ARE TRASHIER THAN MY TALK, BOY! *begins following him in a circuit, tossing her shoulders and hips in time to the beat* *places his back to her back and shuffles up and down* OH, IS THAT RIGHT KID? WELL I'VE TANGOED WITH THE BEST... *follows in rhythm, throwing her arms up* OH YOU THINK SO? WELL DON'T LOOK NOW SONNY, BUT THIS AIN'T NO TANGO! *spins around and moonwalks backwards* WELL I DIDN'T MEAN IT LITERALLY. MORE JIVED WITH THE BEST, ROCKED OUT, KICKED IT WITH ALL THE HEPCATS .....Noted *comes up to him, bobbing her head in a gooseneck* lemme tell you something.... *mirrors move* Ooh gossip.... do tell *moves face very close to his, and lowers tone* ....I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'LL GETCHA-GETCHA-GETCHA-GETCHA ONE WAY, OR ANOTHER... *wiggling her torso, bends over backwards as far as possible, and stamps her foot after rising back upright* HAH! *holds her by waist and lowers her down in ballroom-esque move* ........showboater... Hmm, then what do you call this? *gestures to his hands* *tilts head slightly* ....Gentlemanly conduct ..... what would you call it? .....I dunno, I was trying to stump you *lights flicker in hallway and music stops* .....my name's David Haller.... nice to meet you... *looks up at lights* ....Call me Lenny.... Or "Dance Battle Champion", i'll answer to either *scrunches up face* I'll stick with the obvious pseudonym *lifts her back up and takes hands away* *glances around hallway* Look at that... The doctors never came back *begins briskly walking down hallway to exit* Wait, hey! Where are you going? *looks around* AS FAR AWAY AS I CAN GET FROM THIS PLACE..... I NEED TO... *low, whispery tone* i need to find someone.... *raises eyebrow* Who, Who do you need to find? *opens mouth as to speak, then closes it and continues walking away* *follows* .....Can I at least leave you a phone number? I DONT HAVE A PHONE ANYMORE....... do you have a car? Just so happens I do.... GOOD, THEN I NEED TO USE IT..... or, you drive it.... or something....... *stares at her* *walks up to him* Well I'm not letting anybody off with my car.... *folds arms* ....How far do you need to go? *puts hands on her shoulders* I'm going to be honest i have no idea. What i do know is that this wont be an easy trip, and there will be people trying to kill/capture us, and all other types of danger....... YOU CAN CHOOSE NORMALITY, OR YOU CAN CHOOSE THE LIFE OF ADVENTURE! AND DO THINGS NO NORMAL PERSON HAS EVER DONE..... .....Eh what the hell, this is the most exciting thing that's happened to me since I got a supply of morphine. *brushes her bangs* I'm in..... *half-grins* ...This is gonna be awesome *puts hands on her cheeks and kisses her deeply, pulls back and blinks* .....sorry, that wasn't me.... *slowly and awkwardly turns around and walks out of clinic* *blinks and shakes her head* ....Sure felt like you *follows, walking beside him and toward car* *walks to passengers side door and waits* *pulls key out of pocket and unlocks car. Gets into driver's seat and buckles in* Ok then... Tell me where we're going *sits in passengers seat and points ahead* .....that way.... *raises eyebrow and looks at him* ....That's the best you can give me? .....we run with it, Lenny.... we run with it *nods and starts car* Runnin' with it.... This is not how I thought today would go, but I love it. *nestles head into car seat and stares ahead wide eyed. Speaks to self in whisper* ....I'm coming, Syd.... Category:Blog posts